Naruto ne fais pas ça !
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: C'est le tour de Naruto et Sasuke d'organiser le réveillon de Noël. Le problème est que Sasuke n'aime pas vraiment Noël et que Naruto aime Noël, mais tout ce qu'il organise devient une catastrophe. Venez voir comment la soirée se passe.


Naruto ne fait pas ça !

Couple : Narusasu

Auteur : C'est moi

Raiting : K+

Disclamer : Ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama. Mais Chizuru Mikazuki, Mekashi Kitsunaki et Akemi Okada sont à MOI

Résumé : C'est le tour de Naruto et Sasuke d'organiser le réveillon de Noël. Le problème est que Sasuke n'aime pas vraiment Noël et que Naruto aime Noël, mais tout ce qu'il organise devient une catastrophe. Venez voir comment la soirée se passe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mois de Décembre<strong>

Naruto regardait le calendrier accroché au mur de la cuisine.

-Plus que 9 jours avant Noël, dit-il exciter.

-Naruto dépêche-toi de partir, si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton travail, déclara l'amant du blond.

-Je sais Sasuke. J'y vais, déclara le blond en prenant ces clés. Il embrassa son petit-ami puis il part de la maison.

Sasuke eu un sourire puis il prit la direction de leur chambre à coucher. Contrairement à son blond, lui était en congé depuis deux jours à cause d'une opération qu'il avait dû faire. Il devait reprendre le travail dans deux semaines. Donc, Sasuke retourna dans la chambre et allait commencer un livre de son auteur préférer, qui était son grand-frère Itachi, quand son téléphone sonna.

-Allo…

-Sasuke, c'est Sakura…

-tu veux quoi au juste ?

-Euh… est-ce que Naruto et toi vous pouvez organiser le réveillon de Noël ?

-een gros tu me demande d'organiser le réveillon de noël ?

-Euh…oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix

-Ma réponse est NON…

-Trop tard, j'ai demandé à Naruto qui lui a accepté, dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ?

-Pour que soit au courant. Bon je te laisse. Au revoir Sasuke, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Dans quoi j'ai été embarqué, pensa-t-il en refermer son téléphone et e le reposant sur son support. Il reprit son livre et commença à lire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maison du couple

Naruto venait de rentrer e sa journée de travail. Il déposa ses clés, puis il alla dans leur chambre en étant sur de trouver son brun endormi. Quand, il arriva dans la chambre, il vit bien l'Uchiwa endormi. Il prit des vêtements dans ses tiroirs dans le plus grand silence. Cependant, quand il s'apprêta à sortir, il s'enfargea dans la porte ce qui fit beaucoup de bruit. Il réveilla Sasuke avec tout le bruit qu'il fit.

-Usuratonkashi ?...

-Bonsoir Sasuke, dit le blond en faisant un sourire d'excuse.

-Hn…

-Bon, je vais faire le souper, dit le blond en se levant. Tu veux quoi ?

-Des ramens dit Sasuke en soupirant.

C'est la seule chose que tu es capable de cuisiné, pensa le brun

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir essayé la nouvelle recette que le chef ma donnée, dit le blond avec un sourire.

-Ne brûle pas la maison s'il te plait, demanda Sasuke en se recouchant.

-Promis, dit l'Uzumaki en sortant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard

Sasuke courrait pour arriver dans la cuisine. Une odeur de bruler l'avait réveillé et il se rappela que c'est Naruto qui faisait le repas. Il arriva dans la cuisine et trouva des casseroles brulé et un Naruto tout sourire.

-les ramens sont prêt, dit-il avec son sourire.

Sasuke soupira et alla dans s'installer à la table. Naruto sorti deux bols des placards et servit les ramens avant de prendre place.

-Itadakimasu, dirent le couple en même temps.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Sasuke était bien content que son repas ne soit pas carbonisé

-Sasuke ?

-Hn?

-Sakura t'as dit que c'est nous qui organisons le réveillon cette année ?

-Oui?

-Et ?

-Si tu détruis la maison je te tue, dit l'Uchiwa en terminant son repas

-Promis, dit le blond en souriant. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit le plus beau réveillon de Noël que tu puisses avoir.

-Ouais, dit le brun. Bon moi je vais faire la vaisselle si je veux être sûr que nous ayons de la vaisselle demain.

- Je ne suis pas si maladroit, dit le blond offusqué

-Qui à bruler des casseroles en faisant des ramens ?

-C'était un accident, dit le blond en boudant.

Sasuke eut un sourire en voyant la réaction du blond. Il S'approcha et le fit un câlin par derrière. Naruto fut surpris par ce geste, car il était rare que Sasuke se laisse aller autre que pendant les moments où ils font l'amour.

-Sasuke ?

-Tu es peut-être maladroit, mais je t'aime pareille, soupira le brun à son oreille

Naruto rougit si fortement que même ses oreilles étaient rouge. Sasuke lâcha Naruto et alla vers la cuisine pour faire ce qu'il avait dit.

_Ce sera le plus beau réveillon qu'il aura_, pensa Naruto en se levant. Une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux. Il alla prendre un magazine de décoration de Noël.

Dans la cuisine

Sasuke avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Pourvu que la maison résiste, pensa-t-il en continuant à faire la vaisselle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine plus tard

Sasuke venait de rentrer chez lui. Il avait eu un entretien avec son patron pour reprendre son travail au retour des vacances de Noël. Il travaille dans le lycée du quartier en tant que prof littérature.

Donc Sasuke venait de rentrer quand il sentit une odeur de bruler dans la maison.

-NARUTO

-JE SUIS DANS LA CUISINE

Sasuke alla dans la cuisine et trouva son amant dans entourer de vaisselle briser, de substances suspect sur le corps, de brulure sur les mains et de casserole bruler. Sasuke soupira et envoya son amant dans la salle de bain. Il éteigna la cuisinière. Puis pris l'extincteur qui était dans une des armoires de la cuisine et aspergea toute la cuisine de mousse blanche pour éviter que quelque chose explose.

Il rejoignit son blond dans la salle de bain. Il le trouva assis sur la toilette en train de l'attendre. Il demanda à l'Uzumaki d'enlever son chandail pendant que lui sortait de la petite pharmacie de quoi le soigner.

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de préserver la maison ? demanda le brun

-Je...je voulais essayer une nouvelle recette pour le réveillon, dit le blond en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke soupira, puis il sorti de la pièce en disant à Naruto de se lever. Il redescendit dans la cuisine pour nettoyer le Bazard que son amour avait fait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard

Naruto avait fini de retirer tous les substances qui s'étaient retrouvé sur son corps suite à son expérience dans la cuisine. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amour pour prendre des vêtements. Il s'habilla puis il redescendit dans la cuisine et il trouva la place aussi propre que quand il avait pénétré le matin même pour faire sa recette. Il trouva une note sur la table dans la cuisine. Il prit la note et la lit.

_Je parti faire des courses. Je réussis à sauver les biscuits donc si tu en veux, ils sont dans le salon. Je reviens le plus vite possible_

_Sasuke_

Naruto eu un sourire et alla dans le salon pour prendre parce que les biscuits. Il alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil avec les biscuits à la main et pris son cellulaire. Il composa le numéro de son amie.

-Allo ?

-Sakura, C'est Naruto...

-Alors ?

-Il va organiser le réveillon, dit le blond avec un sourire

-Merci Naruto, dit-elle

-De rien, mais tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je fasse le souper du réveillon ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Naruto, mais je sais que tu aurais plus brulé la maison de Sasuke au lieu de nous faire un souper, dit-elle. On pouvait entendre le malaise dans sa voix.

-C'est bon, je comprends, dit-il

-On se voit le 24, dit la femme au nom de cerisier.

-Ouais, a plus, dit-il en raccrochant

Il prit la télécommande ouvra la télévision.

_J'espère qu'il ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça_, pensa l'Uzumaki en changeant les chaînes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

24 décembre

Sasuke était dans la cuisine entrain de finir les préparatifs du repas. Finalement, en voyant les efforts que son amant avait fait pour organiser le réveillon (et surtout en voulant avoir encore une maison) Sasuke avait décidé de faire le souper du réveillon et de décoré la maison. Il ne lui avait resté que 4 jours, mais au final, la maison était décorée, le souper était prêt et la maison était toujours debout. Il eut un sourire en voyant le résultat. Il monta aux deux étages de la maison et trouva Naruto qui dormait toujours. Leurs amis devaient arriver seulement dans 5 heures. Ils avaient le temps de se reposer avant la soirée. Il se glissa dans le lit et mis une alarme pour qu'elle sonne dans trois heure et demi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois heure et demi plus tard.

L'alarme de Sasuke sonna ce qui réveilla notre couple préféré. Les deux amoureux se levèrent et partir dans la salle de bain se préparer ensemble. (On sait tous ce qu'ils font réellement dans la salle de bain XD) Une heure plus tard, le couple sortait de la salle de bain, Sasuke avec un petit mal au bas du dos. Ils mirent leurs vêtements de soirée. Ils finissaient de se préparer quand la sonnette de la maison résonna. Ils descendirent ensemble. Naruto ouvra la porte et trouva une grande partie de leurs amis.

-Bonsoir les garçons, déclara Sakura qui était la première à rentrer.

-Bonsoir, déclara Naruto tandis que Sasuke prenait le manteau de son amie pour le mettre dans la garde-robe de l'entrée.

Chaque personne rentra. Naruto serra la main de chacun de ses amis. Le salon se remplissait petit à petit.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était présent. Il y avait les parents de Naruto, ceux de Sasuke. Le grand-frère de Sasuke accompagné de sa femme depuis deux ans, Mekashi Kitsunaki. Il avait aussi leur amie d'enfance, Chizuru Mikazuki, qui travaille comme professeur aussi dans le lycée où Sasuke travaille. C'est comme cela qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois. Elle était accompagnée de son mari depuis 4 ans, Akemi Okada. Il avait aussi les amis qu'ils avaient gardés du collège : Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Chôji. Il avait aussi le deuxième meilleur ami de Naruto, Gaara, était venu pour la soirée, malgré le fait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

La soirée allait de bon train, tout se passait bien. Sasuke sorti dans le jardin enneigé. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas très froid ce soir. Naruto qui était à l'intérieur vit que son brun était absent et alla voir où il était. Il le trouva dans le jardin en train de regarder le ciel étoilé. Naruto sourit en voyant se tableau.

_Il est tellement beau_, pensa-t-il en se rapprochant

Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Ce dernier sourit en regardant le ciel. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la chaleur du corps de Naruto qui était pressé contre lui.

-Tu es heureux ? demanda Naruto en chuchotant.

-Je suis toujours heureux avec toi à mes côtés, dit le brun sur le même

Naruto retourna son amour et l'embrassa sous le ciel étoilé. S'ils auraient ouvert les yeux, ils auraient remarqué que leur famille et amis les regardaient avec un regard tendre.

-Bon que se porte volontaire pour briser ce beau moment, demanda Chizuru avec un sourire.

-Tu as toujours été méchante envers eux, dit Itachi avec un sourire.

-Peut-être, mais c'est ma façon de leur prouver que je les aime, dit-elle avec en gonflant ses joues.

-Et si tu le faisais ma chérie, déclara le mari de cette dernière.

-J'y vais, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle se rapprocha discrètement du couple et au dernier moment, elle cria alors qu'elle était à côté du couple.

-C'EST PAS FINI VOTRE ROMANTISME À L'EAU DE ROSE…

Le couple arrêta leur baisé. Naruto fit un sourire gêné tandis que Sasuke foudroyait son amie d'enfance de son regard typiquement Uchiwa.

-Sasuke tu sais bien que ton regard ne marche plus sur moi depuis des années, dit la Mikazuki avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke soupira, puis il fit un petit sourire que son amant et son amie remarquèrent. Chizuru et Naruto se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

-Mission accompli, dit l'Uzumaki.

-Je suis fière de toi, Agent Uzumaki, dit la Mikazuki de manière solennelle.

-De quelle mission vous parlez, demanda le plus jeune Uchiwa.

-Celle de te faire aimer Noël, très cher, déclara Sakura qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe.

-Avec Sakura et Naruto, nous avons élaboré un plan pour que tu recommences à aimer celle belle fête qui est Noël, dit la femme brune.

-Donc tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'appel de Sakura était prévu, demanda le brun.

-Oui, dit le plus jeune Uzumaki

-Bon vous revenez maintenant, on a faim nous, cria Kiba par l'ouverture de la porte qui donnait dans le jardin.

-On arrive, cria Sakura en retour.

Naruto et Sakura pris le chemin pour rentrer dans la maison. Suivi des deux bruns qui était juste derrière eux.

-Alors Sasuke, tu as changé d'avis sur la fête de Noël ? demanda la femme brune.

-Peut-être, répondit l'Uchiwa.

Chizuru eut un sourire. Les quatre amis rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison. La soirée se passa à merveille et elle fut l'une des plus belles soirées de la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa, celui qui n'aimait pas Noël.

Fin

Moi : Bonjour/ Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis désolée pour la fin, mais je voulais vraiment terminé cette histoire pour Noël. N'hésitez pas à mettre plein de review sur cette histoire. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire.

JOYEUX NOËL MINNA-SAN ET À BIENTÔT

P.S. Je suis désolée pour les fautes :P


End file.
